Pokémon White: Chloey's Adventure
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: The following tale is one of how a Johto Trainer made it back home the world's greatest Heroine of all time. Rated M for safety even if the battles aren't in detail


**Pokémon White Chloey's Adventures**

Chapter I: A New Adventure Begins

_Unova, a region of Pokémon where they don't get much stranger than any that I'd ever seen, especially since my mother had moved from Johto after breaking up with my father, leaving me with his only gift, a Pichu that I called Chu. Mum had spent the whole day getting to know our new neighbours in __Nuvema Town. I sat in my room feeling sorry for myself and Chu suddenly burst out of the pokéball that she was in,_

"_Pichu," she said as if she knew how I was feeling,_

"_Oh Chu," I said sadly, lifting her up and hugging her, tears in my eyes. And so my sixth birthday passed sadly, it was the worst sixth birthday that anyone could ever have. I hated Mum for doing this to me and I vowed never to forgive her ever._

Ten years had passed since we'd moved to Unova, in that time I'd been sent two more pokéballs and two more Pokémon had arrived from my father. A Ponyta for my seventh birthday and a Buneary for my ninth. I'd named the Ponyta Dash and the Buneary Bunny. I also made friends with the neighbours' kids Bianca and Cheren, the three of us getting on well, except for the fact that I didn't show them my Pokémon that my father had given me. They thought that Chu was my mother's and that I kept her with me for fun, but I kept my mouth shut about the fact that Chu was mine. It was Bianca that figured out that Chu was mine, not long after the Professor Juniper came to Mum and the two were talking about me. Bianca was in the lounge room listening in to their conversation while I was sitting with Chu in my lap in another chair on the other side of the room,

"Pi?" Chu tilted her head and I patted her soft yellow fur, "cha," Chu exhaled and relaxed in my lap and closed her eyes,

"Yes, I see you think that she might feel better if she was doing something to help the Pokémon of Unova," I heard the Professor's voice from where I was sitting and I couldn't take any more of their chatter. I was careful not to disturb Chu, but the moment that I got up Chu was up in a flash and she followed me to the door. I was sick of Unova and I wanted to go back to Johto. Mum was just a sorry mess ever since she'd left Dad because she couldn't stand being in the same place as him and the only reason that she even had me was because she had lied about my father to the police that were in Unova. Despite all the efforts of the police in Johto I was trapped and forced to live in Unova with my Mum who was nothing but a pain. I had wanted to teach Chu like my father had trained his Pokémon, but Mum wouldn't hear of it and said that if I kept that up I would lose her.

I slammed the door behind me once I was sure that Chu was safely by my side, and I started to walk.

_The distraught woman sat on the lunge next to Professor Aurea Juniper,_

"_Oh why did she have to do that? Why can't she just accept things the way they are?" the woman sobbed and the Professor looked worried, "I should have taken that Pichu off her, but every time I go near it, it bites me,"_

"_Well, you're not its trainer, so I'm not overly surprised," the Professor sighed, "clearly that Pichu, knows who it belongs to, it will only obey your daughter and no one else. Perhaps it's best to let her travel around the Unova region, that might help her to feel better,"_

"_Maybe you're right," said the woman, "maybe you're right…"_

I didn't come home until it was almost dark. I didn't look at my Mum and Chu was resting in my arms. I walked upstairs and shut my door and locked it so that she couldn't get in. Chu slept in my bed and I lay looking at her in the moon light and the pokéballs of my other two Pokémon. I let out Bunny and she slept next to Chu on my bed. I lay with them and I fell asleep.

"CHLOEY, CHLOEY, GET UP NOW!" I heard Mum shout through the door and I almost jumped out of bed like I'd done for the last ten years. Chu released some electricity and she panicked until I said,

"It's ok Chu, it's Mum's fault, just lay the royal blame on her,"

"Pi?" Chu looked at me with her soft blue eyes and I hastened to get Bunny in to the pokéball before Mum broke the door down and discovered that I had more than one Pokémon. I hastened to hide Bunny and Dash's pokéballs in my vest pockets. Chu jumped up on to her usual place on my shoulder and Mum busted the door open right on cue,

"How dare you not turn up for dinner last night and leave me to worry over you…"

"Fuck you," I snapped, "it's your fault anyway, if you weren't such a coward we'd still be in Johto and I'd be happy, I hate Unova, I want to be with Dad, not with you! At least Dad understands me and encouraged me unlike you who are nothing but a complete waste of time, I bet you never trained any Pokémon! I hate you!" My voice is a scream and Mum looks shocked, but she says nothing, she looks almost close to tears but I don't care, "I don't care anymore, I'm leaving this stupid dump, I don't need you, I've got Chu, Bunny and Dash and that's all I need!"

Mum looks at me shocked and I push past her, I grab my bag and Xtranceiver as well as Chu's unused pokéball, Chu follows me happily and I walk down the stairs only to see Bianca and Cheren standing in the lounge room and a box sitting on the floor with a ribbon on it. Chu runs up to the box and sniffs it,

"Pi?" Chu looks at Cheren and then at Bianca,

"Come on Chloey, open it!" Cheren grins,

"Why?" I shot back, my temper still flared up, not that Cheren noticed or anything,

"Because there is a note from Professor Juniper," Bianca answered matter of factly, "and it clearly states that it is for you as well as us, but since it is addressed to you, you get to open it,"

I roll my eyes and to humour them I open the package. Inside are three pokéballs. I want to face palm but I can't.

"Ladies first," Cheren says, "Chloey how about you chose one first."

I grab the first pokéball that comes under my hand,

"I'll take this one," I say,

"I'll have this Tepig and you Cheren can have this Sinvy," Bianca declares, the idiot went and picked the wrong type of course, if she was going to face off with me, Cheren would have the better time, what with Sinvy being a grass type Pokémon. I put the pokéball in to my pocket and go to grab my bag from the hook on the door. Mum walks out of the hall way and in to the lounge room just as I put the four pokéballs in to my bag,

"Chloey…" she began,

"I told you, I've got what I need, I'm going to Accumula," I snap as I grab a few more things that I was going to need on the road,

"But Chloey what about a battle?" Bianca asked me,

"Not happening," I say with my back to them all, "besides we have a long journey ahead, so I suggest that if you want to come with me, be ready to leave in half an hour."

I adjusted the map and waited for Cheren and Bianca, but they didn't come. I looked at my watch and sighed it had been half an hour now and Chu was worried by the looks of her,

"Pichu," she looked up at me with her blue eyes and I picked her up gently,

"Looks like it's just us Chu," I sighed, "let's go,"

I walked along Unova's route 1 and I am annoyed. I hated the place and Mum just didn't get it. I looked at Chu who was walking beside me like she always had since my sixth birthday. The road was peaceful and as I walked along it, I felt a little happier than what I had in a long time, I didn't have to do what Mum told me now, I could start training my Pokémon as best as I could.

As I set up camp for the night, Chu snuggled with me as well as Bunny. Dash who was so happy to be out of her pokéball for the first time in a while kept the fire going. I estimated that we would arrive in Accumula town by the next morning. No one was going to get in my way and that was that. I'd seen the Pokédex that was in my bag, it must have been from Juniper, so I had a reason to leave home now made more valuable than before.

_Cheren didn't think that Chloey was serious but when he and Bianca had found out that she wasn't home, they got their Pokémon and helped Chloey's mother search all of Nuvema town. She was nowhere in sight and Cheren reported to the Professor that Chloey had gone missing,_

"_No Cheren," the Professor replied, "She's on route 1, she'll reach Accumula town tomorrow,"_

_Cheren was annoyed at the realisation that Chloey had been dead serious. Her mother was in a state and a half and she'd rung the police in desperation. Cheren had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen next. The officer of Nuvema town was already busy without Chloey's Mum causing trouble for herself. Cheren had told the man what Chloey had said and he'd sighed and told Chloey's Mum not to worry about her. Chloey's Mum however was determined to bring her home by force if she had to._

The next morning a wild Pokémon attacked us. Chu held it off as I'd told her to. She was exhausted and I was worried that she wasn't going to make it to Accumula town when she suddenly evolved on me. I checked the Pokédex just to be sure and to my shock Chu had easily grown to level 30 from that one encounter. I looked at her and I cleared my throat,

"Chu," I said slowly,

"Pika," Chu's blue eyes crinkled happily and she jumped up like before. I had a look and I saw that she was infected with a virus, with the Pokérus virus. I couldn't believe that she was infected but when I saw the others they too had it. I didn't know what Pokérus was, but I decided that I would take the best care of them that was possible as I read that it was incurable once the Pokémon caught it I'd also heard that it was something that made the Pokémon grow way overboard and I decided that I would simply keep the fact that Chu had the Pokérus to myself. I wondered why they had it and I noticed that the Oshawott was infected from the others. I walked onwards towards Accumula town and hoped that the Pokémon weren't going to have to fight; I had a crisis on my hands now.


End file.
